


Seeing You

by KillingTwoStonesWithOneBird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Actually Pretty Fluffy, Buckle up, First Time, I just want them to fuck, Mandalorian is a fucking virgin, Mandalorians - Freeform, Some Backstory, What-If, didn't take their masks off, it's hitchin' time, its long winded, unmasking, until they get hitched, very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingTwoStonesWithOneBird/pseuds/KillingTwoStonesWithOneBird
Summary: What if Mandalorians didn't unmask until after marriage?
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	Seeing You

_3 weeks._ That was how long he had stayed the first time he came.In 3 weeks, Omera had had started to piece together just who the man behind the mask was. 

He was warm.Not literally, though, in her wandering thoughts, she imagined he was.Warm in the sense, that those around him felt at ease.Comfortable.True, he didn’t talk much.But he didn’t need to.Omera could see his emotions as clearly as anyone might be able to had the mask not been ever present as it was.

_Is_. 

3 weeks.3 weeks and she realized, as he left on the rickety cart with his boy, he was taking a piece of her heart with him. 

It was little things at first, in the weeks that followed.The day after he’d left, Omera realized with a snort and a twinge in her gut, that she had prepared two extra servings of breakfast without realizing.It was strange how quickly this man had walked (one could argue _strutted_ ) into her life, and made a new normal that she had grown so used to.Everything had felt natural with him around.It was…easy.Easy to think, maybe, just maybe, it _could’ve_ been their new normal. 

3 weeks.It had been 3 weeks since The Mandalorian had left town with his child, when the rumble of engines were heard in the distance. 

Fear spread quickly across the village, and murmurs that the raiders had returned soon started.Cara Dune, who had stayed behind in the village when the Mandalorian had left, had gone early that morning, with no word as to when she might’ve returned or where she was going.Just as fear and panic had reached the tipping point, two familiar figures had emerged from the trees.The villagers were silent for a moment, but upon realizing who the figures were, began to rejoice.

The Mandalorian had come home. 

And home it was.After fighting his battles in wild space, caring for his child and defending him from those who would bring him harm, they had emerged successful.No longer was the child in danger of being tracked, and no more would the guild pursue the Mandalorian.They werehere to stay.

In the months that followed, the Mandalorian never unmasked.Not once.But that didn’t keep the sparks from flying. 

It was little things at first.Her heart beating too fast whenever he was around.The way he spoke to his child, and even Winta, with such tenderness.The way he looked at her.She couldn’t see his eyes, but she didn’t need to.His emotions were all over his entire being.The turn of the shoulders towards her, the way his voice would change when he said her name.It was all Omera needed to know where his feelings lay. 

Fast forward even further, and Omera knew near more about the man behind the mask than she ever in her wildest dreams could’ve imagined (and she did dream).He was Dyn Jarren to her now, just Dyn.He was a helping hand and listening ear, and he was there for her and her daughter when she fell and was injured after a nasty run in with local wildlife.He knew a lot about wounds.He knew a lot about recovery.He was her rock in a hard place when she was unable to farm and care for her small family, becoming almost a permanent fixture in their lives as he cared for Omera, Winta, and the household. 

A few exchanged heartfelt words, and wasn’t long before they decided to make their family fixture permanent. 

The rest of the village was not surprised, and a few even owed others money from bets they had placed on when, or if, the two would decide to settle down together.The wedding wasn’t going to be a big to-do.A simple exchange of vows was all that was needed.What made some of the village scratch their heads though, was the official icing on the cake.The final knot.The “kiss the bride” part.Not so easily accomplished with a mask still in place. 

It had been discussed between them, that Mandalorian culture called for the mask to be removed only _after_ marriage.That meant no kiss, no face touch, no even seeing his face at all until _after_ the vows were said.According to Mandalorian customs, the mask could only be removed by the wearer’s significant other in private, meaning, that Omera would be the first to see his face.Only after such could the wearer of the mask be allowed to be _unmasked_ in the view of others.It was a sacred tradition, reinstated from the old days of the Mandalorian culture, and many of the villagers made it known, they thought it was plain batshit crazy. 

“Imagine that.Not being able to see the face of the person you’re marrying.” the villagers whispered.

“What if he’s…ugly…” some of the kids would giggle in hushed tones to each other.Never around Winta. 

The thought had, on more than one occasion, crossed Omera’s mind.Not the ugly part, but the sheer craziness of what she was about to do.She was going to marry a man whose face she’d never seen; but, she loved him.That much she knew.And that much, was more than enough.It didn’t seem all that crazy to her in that light.

“You might fall in love with good looks at first…But good looks fade.Just ask my Regyin.”Omera and the women of the village laughed together at what the elder woman had said, the night before the wedding. 

“Here’s the thing,” another elder woman, named Tynnia said.“It’s not about the appearances or the dashing smile.Its about the heart.That’s what lasts a lifetime.If you love him, and he you, then that’s all that counts.When we pass on and return to the stardust from whence we came, love will last, and outlive us all.”

The next night, after a simple exchange of vows, they were married. A few hours later after well wishes from the villagers and a small celebration, Omera now found herself being swept off her feet and into Dyn’s arms as they stepped under the doorway of her- no, _their_ home.It wasn’t too comfortable since Mandalorian tradition dictated the armor be worn during the ceremony and vows, but Omera found herself breathless by the feeling regardless. 

Crossing the threshold, Dyn held her in his armored arms a for a beat as he stood still, now fully in the house.Omera looked into his eyes behind the mask, her dark brown eyes meeting his own.Also, dark brown.At least, that’s what he’d told her. 

In the more passionate moments they’d shared leading up to now, she’d felt his face with her hands, eyes closed.It was…soft…surprising for a man who put up (a hard exterior at least had once tried) .But she had never, not once, laid her own eyes on him.Gently, Dyn lowered Omera to stand. 

This was the moment.The first moment in years that someone would look at his own face with their own eyes.As Omera, placed her small hand on Dyn’s chest-plate, he wondered if she could feel how rapidly his heart raced beneath her touch. 

Dyn Jarren was a basket-case of nerves.What if she didn’t like what she saw?What if she decided he wasn’t attractive?What if-

“Dyn-” Omera cut off his rambling thoughts, “Are you ok?”

She’d always had a way of being able to see the man past the mask. 

“I-” he started, his voice modulator not masking the tension and nerves in his speech, “I am.”He resolved.“But-” He looked down at her.This woman.This crazy, wonderful, loving, caring woman.His _wife,_ who’d married him without even seeing his _face_.“I just don’t-” he swallowed, the lump in his throat now at a maximum.“I just don’t want you…disappointed…” He trailed off, feeling extremely awkward yet, oddly, comfortable sharing his feelings with her. 

“I see.”Omera replied, folding both her hands on his chestplate.“And what if…I told you…”. She paused, running her hands up and to his shoulders, “Im feeling the same thing you are…but about myself.”She ran her hands down his arms and grasped his hands in hers. 

“I don’t-” he paused, the warms feeling of her hands holding his made his mind run momentarily blank, “I don’t understand…”. She smiled, then looked up at him, her eyes telling the story her mouth didn’t need to.She slowly placed both his hands over her heart.It was _racing_ , just as much as Dyn felt his own was. 

“Remember how I told you, I haven’t been with anyone…since my late husband.”She spoke evenly, her voice wavering at the end of her sentence.“I have only ever been with one person in my life and-” she paused, words struggling to come out.“let’s face it, I’ve changed.” She said with a quiet laugh, as the pieces clicked into place in Dyn’s mind.“I know that your love for me is real,” She spoke softly, looking into Dyn’s eyes behind the mask.“But the fear I could disappoint you…that’s also real…”

“You could _never_ …”. Dyn said.

“Then please accept, that I feel the same towards _you_.”Omera replied. 

Once again, for the 100th time that day, Dyn felt himself fall even more in love with the woman standing before him.He breathed in deeply, and accepted it. 

“Ok.” Dyn replied, his hands still folded with Omera’s over her heart. 

“Ok.” She echoed, a small smile playing at her face, both of them still nervous, but now, in a good way.Slowly, Dyn took her hands and place them on either side of his helmet.Omera paused, wanting to make sure that no matter what, Dyn was fully consenting to what she was about to do. 

“I’m ready.” Dyn whispered. Omera nodded, and slowly, grasped the mask with her palms.She began to lift up and tipped the mask forward as it came off the back of his head, his face still obscured from view.Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tipped the helmet forward.Slowly, she lowered the now removed helmet, and laid eyes on her husband’s face for the first time. 

Scruffy stubble, tousled brown hair, skin almost the color of her own, long dark eye lashes, and soft…very soft looking lips.But his eyes; his eyes held Omera’s own and she found she couldn’t breathe.Where his exterior proved hardened and steeled, the real him underneath wasn’t exactly the way Omera had pictured this soft spoken warrior.He was even more real and soft than she’d imagined him.Not once breaking eye contact with him, completely enraptured, Omera set the helmet down on the table to her right.Her lips parted and eyes wide with fascination, she raised her hand to his cheek.When she made contact with his skin, Dyn’s eyes closed and his heart lurched in his chest at the feeling of being touched so lovingly by another’s hand.He couldn’t remember such gentleness being shown to him before.

“You’re beautiful…” Omera whispered, bringing her other hand to Dyn’s neck, softly stroking the curls of hair at his nape.His eyes opened as he leaned into her touch, his gloved hand covering Omera’s on his face.“Dyn Jarren…” Omera began, her other hand still stroking his hair. “You…are…beautiful…” She repeated, giving each word weight. 

Not knowing how to react, never having been told such by anyone before, Dyn blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “I am?”Omera despite herself, let out a small laugh and a smile spread wide across her face, her eyes misting over as she nodded, telling him yes.Her smile made tears come to Dyn’s eyes, and soon, the both of them were wet faced and smiling, holding the others faces and gazing into the other’s eyes, as if there were nothing else so precious in the world as the other. 

“May I kiss you?” Omera asked her cheeks burning with her smile and from the gaze in her husband’s eyes. 

“Yes…” Dyn replied, his nervousness now back again.It was a good kind of nerves.The feeling akin to butterflies within the pit of his stomach.“But only- only if I can kiss you back.”Omera laughed, swiping her thumb across Dyn’s cheek. 

“I would like that very much,” She smiled.Slowly, pulling each towards the other, Omera’s lips met Dyn’s.It was featherlight kiss, a brush of lips on lips at first.Their foreheads touched as the two separated briefly.Dyn had never kissed anyone before in his life, and Omera was determined to feel his lips again.She placed her lips firmly on his.His lips were as soft as she’d imagined they’d be when she first laid eyes on them.Slowly, Dyn picked up the idea, and moved his lips against Omera’s.They would’ve stayed like that forever had they no need for air.They pulled away, breathless, their foreheads still touching and hearts racing. 

“How was that?” Omera asked, her nose brushing Dyn’s from their closeness. 

“Wonderful…” Dyn breathed, brushing his lips again against hers.“I could kiss you for the rest of my life…”

Omera laughed quietly, his scruff above his lip tickling her softly as he planted a kiss on her nose. 

“I think I’d like that.” She smiled.His gloved hands cupped her smiling face as he looked down at her. 

_Gloves_ , Omera thought as she placed her hands on his. 

“If it’s ok with you,” She began, “I’d love to see your hands too.”Dyn smiled, dipping his head.

“I didn’t know I still… had them on..” He licked his lips, his dark eyes dancing with a happiness he had never felt before at sharing himself with another. 

“You _always_ have them on.” Omera teased, bringing his gloved hands to her lips, planting a kiss on each.Undoing the buckle beneath the wrist, she slowly tugged at the cloth, a small piece of beskar covering the top of his hand.Inch by inch, the skin beneath was revealed, until at last, his hand was bared to her.Setting the glove aside, Omera took his hand in hers, pressing her palm against his.Compared to hers, his hands were huge.She’d thought it was mostly from the bulk of the gloves that it’d always appeared so, but his fingers were long and easily out spanned Omera’s own.Licking her lips, Omera folded her fingers through Dyn’s own.Their hands clasped together as Omera undid his left glove with her right hand.Then, she held both hands in her own and brought them to her lips again, brushing her mouth on his knuckles. 

Dyn’s heart jolted in his chest unexpectedly at the action.Kissing her was one thing, but actually _seeing_ her lips on his skin did something to him he couldn’t describe.He felt something in the pit of his stomach suddenly grow hot, and as her gaze lifted to his, he suddenly felt the want to see more of _her_ skin, and perhaps, if she’d let him, place his lips on her. 

He brought his hands to her face again, but reached back and instead, trailed his fingers down her neck. 

Soft… Dyn thought, his fingers coming into contact with the long hair spilling around her.He wondered briefly, if the rest of her was just as soft.Omera’s heart beat wildly as Dyn trailed his fingers down the hair that fell past her chest and down to her waist.Her desire to feel Dyn’s hands all over her skyrocketed when he left the hair dangling at her side, to her waist.Omera took a sharp breath when suddenly, both his hands were at her waist, grasping at her softly as she felt herself being pulled into him.Her hands on his arms, their faces inches apart, she kissed him again.

This time, the kiss deepened.Dyn’s mouth moved against Omera’s as his hands moved from her sides to the small of her back and she was completely fused against him.Her hands moved to his hair as she tangled her fingers into him, pulling him even closer.A noise escaped Dyn’s throat at the feel of her fingers in his scalp, his hands moving on Omera’s back now dangerously low.Breathless again, they pulled apart, foreheads touching as the air around them suddenly charged and Dyn’s armor felt suddenly stifling. 

“I-”He began, unsure how to word what he was feeling.In truth, he didn’t know.Suddenly he felt tongue tied and awkward; all he knew was the armor was too hot, too much, and he wanted it off. “I’m-” He sighed, frustrated with not being able to put his feelings into words.Omera pulled back to look at him, her eyes dark with something Dyn couldn’t piece together, but he found… he liked it? 

“Yes?” Omera prodded, peering up at him through her dark lashes that fluttered against her tanned skin. 

Dyn swallowed, “I’m going to- take uhm….take the armor off its- uncomfortable…” He mumbled, looking down and pulling at a pice attached to his arm.Omera put a hand on his, stilling his movements.

“Let me?” She asked, that look still in her eyes.“I already did the gloves and helmet so…” she continued, stopping and lightly biting the inside of her lip.The sight of which, made Dyn’s head spin and made him grow even hotter, again, he didn’t know why.The sheer idea of her removing his armor made his stomach suddenly turn into mush and twist into knots that unraveled and became those fluttering butterflies all over again.He nodded, and Omera smiled shyly, looking down at the beskar piece covering his forearm.After a moment, she was able to pick up on how it fit, and un-did it easily.She moved onto his other arm, doing the same.

When she got to his shoulders, she took pause.Removing the beskar pieces, she found they fit true to his form quite well, and his shoulders were in fact, quite large.Reaching under and undoing the straps that connected them to his chest-plate and arms, she found the straps went under his shirt through carefully crafted spaces in the fabric.They must’ve spanned across the front and back of his shoulders.Briefly, Omera’s mind wandered to what his shoulder pieces might look like on him without the fabric covering him.That warm feeling came back with a vengeance, sweeping from her fingers to her toes.Carefully, she removed the cape from his wide shoulders.He bent down slightly, helping her slide it over his head and off.When it was off, his head was still bent, and she took the opportunity to kiss his nose lightly, small smiles playing at both their lips at the action.Casting her eyes downward, she tackled the chest-plate.That was also connected under his layers of fabric.Finding the connections, Omera un-did them, and the chest-piece was removed.Now his clothing that had been under the top half of his armor was all that covered his torso. 

Gingerly, Omera placed her hand on his chest, feeling instantly the beat of his heart and the firmness of his body beneath.She moved her other hand onto his chest, and spread her fingers, feeling the dip and rise of him beneath.Dyn suddenly remembered, it might be a good idea to breathe.Omera ran her hands up his chest, leaving a blazing trail of heat on Dyn’s skin as she settled on his shoulders, her eyes cast back up to his. 

“There.”She whispered, her eyes still holding that darkness to them Dyn found he was really starting to enjoy.When she spoke next, neither Omera or Dyn was prepared to hear what cam out of her mouth “Anything else you might like removed….?” 

_Did I just say that out loud-_ Omera’s mouth had moved before her brain could quite stop it, but Dyn’s answer proved that maybe, that had been a good thing. 

“It is a- little- hot in here I suppose…” Dyn stammered- but was somewhat eager at the thought.Reaching for the bottom of his undergarment that was tucked into his belt, he pulled up before he could stop himself, and tugged the garment, along with the extra one underneath,up and over his head. 

Omera’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of his bare torso and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to trail her hands all over every visible inch of his body.She touched her hands to his chest again, and Dyn, again, had to remind himself to breathe. 

He was built.In a way that was natural and came from years of hard work and a hard life, his body was scattered with scars and two noticeable pits from where blaster fire had claimed close calls on his life.Omera loved every bit of it.Lightly, in a touch so featherlight it made Dyn’s head spin, she traced the scars on his chest, then his torso and arms.Finding a particularly noticeable one on his bicep, she planted her lips softly on it. 

“Your scars are many…” She whispered, tracing the same scar with her fingertip.She moved to another on his clavicle,“But they are beautiful….”She kissed it, then looked up to his eyes which had been watching each of her enraptured movements with as much fervor as she had.Desire gripped at Dyn’s heart.He brought his large hands to her face and smoothed them back through her hair, her eyes closing at the sensation as he watched her face.He moved his lips to hers, then moved them from her nose, to her cheek, to her jaw.His hands lowered again to her back as he moved down slightly to her neck, eliciting a small sound from Omera’s throat that spurned Dyn’s movements on.He clutched at the fabric of her dress along her collar and tugged lightly, kissing the exposed skin.

“Please-” Omera breathed, making Dyn stop and look at her, waiting for her to continue.“Off-” She breathed, “Take it off…” Dyn moistened his lips, and then kissed her lips lightly. 

“Gladly…” He whispered, her clear desire for him suddenly making him bold and increasing in confidence.She directed his hands to the ties at her back that held her outer-piece to her waist.Undoing them, he moved onto the ties on the dress below at her back, loosening them. With a tug, he lowered the dress off and past her waist to the floor, leaving her in the pants she wore beneath and a band wrapped around her breasts.Lightly, he placed his hands at her waist, rubbing small circles with his thumb at her stomach, taut and strong from a life of labor. 

Just the sight of her skin was mesmerizing to Dyn.He ran his hands up her back, stopping when he felt the breast band that crossed around her.He tugged gently, and Omera nodded.Closing his eyes, he kissed her lips again as his hands undid the band at her back.Growing bolder by the minute, Omera added her tounge, lightly, to the kiss, Dyn following suit.He was a fast learner. 

When the band was undone, he slid it down, their mouths still on the other’s.She pressed herself to his chest and his mind went blank at the feeling of her skin on his.

His hands trailed everywhere.Her ribs, arms, and breasts, rubbing his thumbs over them making Omera shiver.Small sounds came from her throat that drove Dyn wild with pleasure, his rough hands feeling wonderful to Omera’s body over her smooth skin.She brought her hands down, and gently tugged at the waist of his pants, smoothing her fingers over the skin just above making Dyn inhale sharply.He breathed his consent into her ear and Omera undid his belt.Pants now on the floor, Dyn was left in his increasingly ever-so-tight underpants.His boldness now at a height, he swept his wife off her feet and kissed her, her arms around his neck and in his hair as he carried her to the small room that held their bed.He set her down gently, her hair fanning around her body in spills of black that covered skin in places that teased Dyn ever so.Hovering over her carefully, Dyn kissed her again, her hands now wrapped around his back, finger running up and down driving him mad. 

His kisses trailed from her mouth to her jaw again, but skipped her neck and instead ran his tongue all the way down from her jaw to her clavicle, leaving a burning trail of wetness on her skin.Not intending to release such a sound, a moan escaped her lips, encouraging Dyn’s movements downward.He stopped at her chest, and nuzzled her breast with his nose, the feeling of his facial hair giving sensations Omera found she enjoyed.When he licked at her nipple however, all but her sense of touch left her instantly, a breathless moan pouring from her lips.He continued, licking and kissing and palming her breasts, enjoying the fact that each could sit in his hands, his large hands easily covering each as he rubbed and palmed softly. 

It was when he went even lower with his mouth, Omera ran her fingers through his hair.He was moving on instinct and her sounds of pleasure.He may have never done this before, but he’d heard things in his time traveling the galaxy.He never engaged in the lewd conversationshis fellow guild members took great pleasure in discussing.Loudly.But, he’d heard things.A woman’s body, if their partner would listen, wasn’t a mystery like so many men claimed.And from what Dyn could hear and feel, Omera was definitely encouraging his mouth’s trip southward. 

Where shyness had once been, Dyn had felt himself grow bold with every minute and breathless noise that escaped his wife’s lips.He kissed her stomach, lightly dragging his teeth on her skin as he came to a stop at the band of her pants.He tugged gently down with his hand in a question, to which Omera raised her hips sightly and whispered a breathless “yes”. He slid them down with her assistance, leaving her nothing more than her lightly colored underwear covering her. 

Her legs- _gods_ \- her _legs_.She was built from a life of hard work and it showed on the toned muscles in her tanned thighs.Dyn dragged his hands down them, nosing at the inside of her thigh and kissing it lightly, making Omera tug at his hair even more and arch into him, the sounds escaping her throat absolutely _sinful_.His mouth moved to her underwear, and he tugged with his mouth. Omera lifted her hips slightly in response and Dyn tugged down with his fingers, underwear falling to the floor.The sight of her sex completely visible to him made his mind spin and he wanted to continue kissing her everywhere, including there. He nosed at the dark tufts of hair that covered her, and found she was covered in a slick wetness.That was good- or so he’d heard.He planted his lips on the flesh beneath the dark hair and instantly felt Omera’s hands tug at his hair and her arch into him.He continued on, darting his tongue into the wet folds of her skin as her moans grew ever louder.He noticed that a small bump towards the top of her folds seemed to give her the most pleasure, and he carefully closed his lips around it and sucked lightly. 

Omera arched even further into him as her moan’s grew louder.He looked up at her and saw her head propped onto pillows with eyes shut tight, pleasure written all over her features.He was doing this to her.Him.He instantly wanted to bring his mouth to hers again so she could taste herself on his lips, but didn’t want to stop bringing her the pleasure she was so enraptured in. 

Maybe he could continue with his fingers…

He pulled away and brought his lips to her mouth, giving her body a small rest before stroking his fingers on her sex.Her mouth opened on his at the sudden feeling, her mind a haze of pleasure and love.He really was a fast learner.His fingers found what he recognized as her opening, what he’d heard called “the vagina”.He slid a long finger inside carefully, and she moaned loudly in response.Slowly, he slid the finger in and out, her wetness coating him and her walls clenching slightly at the feeling.

It had been so long since Omera had been with a man, and even then, it had only been twice with her previous husband before he’d been shipped off to war and then his death, so early in their marriage.She’d borne him a child he’d never met, and lived since then without ever knowing another intimately.Omera’s mind blank with pleasure suddenly came back to reality when Dyn inserted another finger, taking great care not to hurt her.Omera, through her pleasure, trailed her hands down to the last undergarment covering Dyn.She gently grazed her fingers over the bulge in the fabric which made Dyn gasp and jolt slightly.Her fingers traced the bulge lightly and Dyn’s mind went blank with pleasure.She tugged at the hem of the garment and with his help, pulled them down, revealing his hard member.Omera dragged her finger tips over his length, his body extremely sensitive as he had never before been touched by another.Gently, she wrapped her hand around his length and tugged lightly up, thumbing the tip of him as Dyn shuddered in pleasure.Guiding him gently to her entrance, she stopped, the tip of him in her slightly.He tested the sensation, slowly rubbing himself along her wet folds, coating himself in her wetness.Then, slowly, he entered her.Dyn’s mind went blank the instant her walls surrounded him, leaving him reeling at the sensations and extreme pleasure.He moved slowly in for her sake, barely able to contain himself.After a moment when he was inside her fully, Omera breathed for him to move in her.Slowly, he dragged out and in, the sounds of pleasure escaping his throat growing louder in her ear.

Omera wiggled beneath him slightly, angling her hips in a way that when struck inside her again, made her feel extremely warm all over.He did it again and that warm feeling inside her began to unravel.

“Faster..” She breathed, Dyn obliging eagerly.Soon enough her moans met his ears as well, spurning him on until her felt like he was on the brink of breaking, when suddenly, her walls clenched around him tightly and she cried out.She brought her hips to his and Dyn broke, coming hard into her and spilling himself inside her, ramming into her bucking hips and hitting that spot inside her over and over again.

Finally, the high crashed and they were both left breathless and tangled into each other, chests heaving and bodies still tingling with sensation.He drew out of her and lay beside her, limbs still tangled together as she kissed his throat, her head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Was that satisfactory my husband…” Omera teased gently, nuzzling him.Dyn laughed lightly, that warm feeling in his chest growing with the knowledge hitting him again, that he’d get to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

“Very…my wife.”He planted a kiss on the top of her head.He loved her.And she him.And in the end…that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it hot in here


End file.
